


My Geralt/Jaskier Art

by giddytf2



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday portrait, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Crossdressing, Crying Jaskier | Dandelion, Dandelion from Witcher 3, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Geralt and Jaskier in Klimt's Der Kuss, Geralt in pigtail buns, Hairy tiddies everywhere, Jaskier as Madame X, Jaskier with long hair, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, OTP Feels, Princess Buttercup Jaskier, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Timelapse video, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vampire Jaskier, bride Jaskier, geralt in formal wear, groom Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: I posted the first two pieces inThe Best of You and Me, but here's where I'll post all my geraskier art from now on. ☺️ Some of them will be NSFW. There will also be art of other Witcher characters from time to time. Please do not repost any of them. Thank you!I will also be posting them on my Twitter:@giddytf2
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 224
Kudos: 1483
Collections: Ashes' Library, Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW, Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Art: "Advanced Intimacy 1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may improve this one at a later date. I was still trying to get the hang of drawing them. 😭


	2. Art: "Advanced Intimacy 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love rendering Jaskier's hair?


	3. Art: "Advanced Intimacy 3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draw Jaskier's orgasmic face--*ticks box on check list* ☑️
> 
> I promise the next illustration will have butts. 🍑


	4. "Advanced Intimacy 4"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love soft!Geralt and soft!Jaskier lovin' each other, don't you? 🥰 This time you get a close-up too.
> 
> By the way, I am _so_ frustrated with Twitter and their crappy, automated image compression. I've tried everything to upload high-res images like the ones you see here, but no dice. Oh well--guess y'all on AO3 get to see them in their big, high-res glory. 🤓


	5. Art: "Advanced Intimacy 5"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Geralt needs to muffle Jaskier's moans of pleasure with his large hand. 🤩
> 
> My favorite one so far. Yes, I totally have a thing for hefty bodies, and for bottom bards who need help to cover their big mouths while their hunk of a witcher pounds them silly. 😈


	6. Art: "Gorgeous Garroter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt really is a pretty witcher under the moonlight, isn't he? 🥰 Just imagine Jaskier standing somewhere nearby, already writing a dozen songs about his beloved crotchety witcher.
> 
> I highly recommend seeing this one in full on a monitor screen for the details. 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh, and to the anon who did not even dare to claim their own comments with a full username, I'll deign this one time to respond--if you'd only asked first, you would have learned that in nsfw art, I deliberately draw the guys somewhat different from the actors, and also not in the detailed, painted style like above, so arseholes won't use the art to harass the actors on social media. I only very recently discovered that some spiteful dingus out there had spread what turned out to be utter bullcrap about Joey Batey stating he was uncomfortable with fan art after he was tagged on them. 😡 It was that stupid lie that prompted my decision in the first place. Worse, it turned out that spiteful dingus did it specifically to censor another nsfw artist in the fandom. 😡 A pox on said dingus(es)!)


	7. Art: "Portrait of Madame J"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is certainly my favorite painting of Jaskier so far. ❤️ This was of course inspired by John Singer Sargent's [Portrait of Madame X](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portrait_of_Madame_X), one of the most beautiful oil paintings in the world to me. The frame is the same one Sargent used to frame his original painting.
> 
> I had this barmy AU idea that Jaskier was a famous bard and socialite from Lettenhove, and that Geralt was a struggling oil painter who became inspired to paint again after meeting Jaskier. 🖼 I suppose one could imagine that the painting below was one of painter!Geralt's efforts to capture the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see two close-ups of the paintings [here on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1295766452935434241)!


	8. Art: "Gorgeous Garroter in Lace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I told you they'd feel nice, didn't I, my gorgeous garroter?"  
> "Hmmn."
> 
> Geralt has the best big, hairy tiddies, and Jaskier will fight anyone who claims otherwise.


	9. Art: "A Summary of Netflix's Witcher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Netflix's Witcher in two images.
> 
> The layout looks better [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1298367128811143169), but y'all get to view Geralt's big, hairy tiddies at a bigger size here. 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Jaskier's face here is the [amazed face meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/amazed-face). 😂


	10. Art: "Jaskier, Princess Buttercup of Lettenhove"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can blame the Witcher twitter community for this! 😂😁 I saw a tweet that imagined Jaskier as [Buttercup](https://princessbride.fandom.com/wiki/Buttercup) from the classic movie, [The Princess Bride](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_\(film\))\--and that was that. 
> 
> I referred to an iconic scene in the movie for the dress, pose, settings, etc. I originally wanted to follow the shot as closely as possible, but without Westley/Dread Pirate Roberts (who would most certainly have been Geralt here) in the image, the composition didn't make sense. So I went my own way. Also, by popular demand via poll on Twitter, I changed the dress design so Jaskier can flaunt that chest fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hirsute Buttercup is all pouty because he doesn't want Valdo the Berk as a future husband. He wants a big, old, cantankerous, crotchety witcher who goes hmmn and grr while stabbing all kinds of things. 😚
> 
> You can see close-ups [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1305210803616800768)!


	11. Art: "Who's the Prettiest Witcher in the Continent?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the prettiest witcher in the Continent?  
> Yes, Geralt of Rivia, 'tis you and your pigtail buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote a very short ficlet to accompany the image, which you can read [here](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1309163094355128323). ❤️


	12. Art: "Give Me All You Got"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first time I'm posting a so _very_ NSFW piece featuring uncensored witcher cock. If previous art didn't earn the explicit tag, this one sure does. 😂


	13. Art: "Please, Geralt, I Want Some More"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... if the previous image hadn't scared you off, I doubt this even more NSFW one will. 😂🤩 Unlike the previous one where I still deliberately skewed the resemblance, this piece is my first endeavor at closely following resemblance instead for NSFW art. 
> 
> (Sorry to say, I have no idea whether Geralt's cock actually does look like that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend viewing the large image on a computer monitor instead for details. You'll probably have to right-click and open the image in a new tab to see it in full.


	14. Art: "Happy Meal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the month of Halloween, Vampire Jaskier and his willing Witcher meal. 🧛♂️
> 
> (Sshh, let me have my terrible attempt at a pun of a title for this. 🍔)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am evil for not making Jaskier nude too. But! I like the contrast of Geralt being nude while Jaskier wasn't. He trusts his beloved vampire so much that he's willing to be unarmored, leaning back and knowing that, no matter how much Jaskier takes from him, Jaskier will never let him fall.
> 
> Also, this is a homage to a lovely vintage gay photograph by Andy Warhol. 📷 That dude was wild.


	15. Art: "The Adventures of Squidralt & Spongeskier"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I combine my favorite cartoon of all time with my current favorite ship. 🐙🧽


	16. Art: "The Architecture of Lingerie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I drew Geralt in lingerie, it was just a matter of time until I painted Jaskier in lingerie too. 🤩


	17. Art: "Do the Chiaroscuro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a screenshot from the show that you can see [here](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1328251150051667968). High contrast lighting is my kryptonite. 😭
> 
> You can see a flipped version [here](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1328752840601309185)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How do you make anything look like pretentious fine art?  
> A: Put it in a pretentious frame.


	18. Art: "Geralt, Be Gentle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank [@hourlyjaskier](https://twitter.com/hourlyjaskier/status/1323474987081064448) for the amazingly _suggestive_ screenshot that inspired this. 😂 I can never watch this scene again without imagining them nude while bickering over the djinn.
> 
> And thank you so much for the 1000+ kudos! 💝 I appreciate them, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's expression slayed me multiple times throughout painting this, okay. 😂😂😂
> 
> Also, I feel I have to state this: what's going on in the painting is 100% consensual. Sure, in the source screenshot, Geralt was mad about Jaskier freeing the djinn and all that. But here? Feel free to imagine the fellas having the time of their lives in the forest.


	19. Art: "And They Lived Happily Ever After"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all! 🎄🎁🍻💝 May you find in 2021 the happiness and love our favorite fellas have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a version without the flares and background designs [here](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1342447336505573376)!


	20. Art: "Know the Happiness Time Brings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Joey Batey! 🎂🥳 May the year 2021 bring him even more success and joy. I can't wait to see him as Jaskier again in season two of The Witcher. 🎻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done with reference to one of the lovely Witchmas photoshoot images, in Clip Studio Paint Pro. You can see two timelapse videos of how the painting was made from beginning to end [here](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1345006635853303809)!


	21. Art: "And Yet, Here We Are, Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself epic feels painting the teary-eyed version. I'd originally intended this to be just a formal portrait. But my imagination went places--and there teary-eyed, stunned Jaskier was: so angry, sad, and yet elated to see Geralt again since the mountain, still processing the fact Geralt wants him back.
> 
> 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he will take you back, Jaskier. You and Geralt are destined to be.
> 
> And oh, hey! In a day or two (from the day of posting this), I'll be running a 2-week long art raffle to celebrate hitting the 500 followers milestone on Twitter! 🌟🤩🌟 The prize is one painted portrait with the same style like above. Keep an eye on my twitter at [@giddytf2](https://twitter.com/giddytf2) to find out more!


	22. Art: "It's All Good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long-haired version of Jaskier! 💈 No lie, at first, when I was still blocking in the hair mass, I thought he looked very strange with long hair. 😂 But by the time I finished rendering the hair--yeah, our beloved bard is a pretty boy either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnd my **500 Oomfs Celebration Art Raffle** is officially on! It will run from **6th to 20th January 2021**. If you're on Twitter, you can read more details about it and join [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1346471262059601920) 🤩


	23. Art: "A Gentleman Is Simply A Patient Wolf"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a stubborn bard stuffs a cantankerous witcher into pretty clothes and makes him sit for hours for a formal portrait. 🖼😤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see two close-ups of the painting [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1348018129264234496)
> 
> My 500 Ooomfs Art Raffle is ongoing until 20th January, so if you wanna stand a chance to win a painted portrait like the one above, check out the raffle details [over here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1346471262059601920)


	24. Art: "Emerged the Strongest Soul"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.”
> 
> It is extremely rare, if next to impossible, to find formal oil paint portraits featuring scarred subjects. So painting Eskel–with all his scars in the light, with that little smile–had an extraordinary aspect to it. I wanted his soul to shine through. 🌌 It was a fascinating, educational experience making a “realist abstraction” portrait of a 3d game character: a person who technically doesn’t exist. I’m used to painting actual people, but I had much fun rendering this 3d guy into someone “real”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a version of him with human eyes [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1349838362077609985)


	25. Art: "Dandelion, Viscount de Lettenhove, Master of the Seven Liberal Arts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of my 500 Oomfs Art Raffle that ended on 20th January 2021 requested for a portrait of Dandelion from Witcher 3. 🥰 I had so much fun working on this!
> 
> I gave his outfit a gold "mod" as silent homage to his bright, resilient namesake: the dandelion. As for what he's thinking of, that he has that small, soft smile--I leave that to your consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see two close-ups of the painting [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1355224265461698562)


	26. Art: "Damn, Eskel, you got a sunshine smile!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digital charcoal. ☺️ This portrait emerged after I wondered whether Eskel really is capable of smiling widely due to the scarring. I don't care if the official answer's no--my Eskel can smile all he wants, and is handsome too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a version with overlaid texture [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1357026807568982017)


	27. Art: "The Kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was of course inspired by Klimt's iconic "Der Kuss", one of my favorite paintings ever. 💜 I modified Geralt's hands so it's obvious he's tenderly cupping Jaskier's cheek and head, and not holding him in place. I adore the woman's hands, so I stayed mostly true to them here, reflecting Jaskier's slender musician fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a version with slightly higher contrast and more "pop" to the gold leaf [here!](https://twitter.com/giddytf2/status/1361741433372250118)


End file.
